Sacrifice
by Kuro Senju-Uchiha
Summary: AU. I understand, I understand everything. Sometimes love is not as happy as we think it is not? A love may make you feel sick. And the sacrifice was one of the sick of it../ NaruFem!Kyuubi. Hello everyone. Author from Indonesia. Sorry if there are still errors of language.


**Good morning / afternoon / evening all. Introduce my name is Kuro, I is the Author of Indonesia that trying to make a story here.**

**In this case I would convey an explanation of Fem! Kyuubi. In Japanese mythology, Tamamo are female names and forms of gold nine-tailed fox. And here Kuro will take Tamamo name as a nickname of Fem! Kyuubi.**

**Physical form, you can see the female characters in manga Free! That character is named Gou Matsuoka. I think the character of the woman beingsuitable for Fem! Kyuubi.**

**If there is a language error kuro apologize for that as much as possible.**

**Disclaimer: not own anything.**

* * *

Standard disclaimer applied,

**Sacrifice  
**

A Kuro Senju-Uchiha's creation.

* * *

**XCX**

**-XCX-**

**-XCX-**

Naruto and Tamamo is mismatched lovers, although both come from very different family backgrounds. Tamamo family comes from a wealthy family and all-sufficient, while Naruto just family a family of poor farmers who depend their lives on rented land.

In their life together, Naruto loves Tamamo. Naruto has folded 1,000 pieces of paper birds for Tamamo. And Tamamo then hang the paper birds in his room. In each bird that Naruto had written the paper hopes to Tamamo. There are so many expectations that have been revealed to Tamamo Naruto.

"May we always love each other", "May God protect Tamamo of danger", "May we get a happy life", and so forth. All hope had been symbolized in the bird paper given to Tamamo.

One day Naruto folded paper birds to 1001 birds that were folded with transparent paper that looks very different from birds paper. When giving this paper bird, Naruto said to Tamamo

"Tama-chan, this is my paper bird to bird 1001 In this paper I expect honesty and openness between me and you. I will soon propose and we are getting married. Hopefully we can love until we become grandparents and until the Lord calls us both! "  
When his's heard Naruto say this, Tamamo to cry. He said to Naruto,

"Naru-chan, I'm so glad to hear all of it, but I have now decided not to marry you because I need the money and wealth in the words of my parents!" When I heard that Naruto was like a lightning strike. He then began to Tamamo angry. He was calling the women Tamamo cheap, people are not heartless, cruel, and so on. And finally Naruto left Tamamo cry alone.

Naruto started burning passion. He resolved within himself that he should succeed and live successfully. Attitude Tamamo whip maketh to advance and progress. In the month of Naruto effort shows the results. He was appointed head of the branch where he worked, and within a year he had been appointed as the manager of a company that is bona fide and not long after he had a 50% share of the company. Now no one does not know Naruto, he is the star of success.

One day Naruto was driving around town with his new car. Suddenly he saw the old couple was walking in the pouring rain. The husband and wife looked shabby and unkempt. Naruto was curious and approached the couple with his car and he found that the husband and wife are parents Tamamo.  
Naruto started to think to give lessons to the two men, but his conscience forbade him very strong. Naruto canceled a plan and he followed where it went Tamamo parents.

Naruto was surprised when the parents found Tamamo entering a tomb filled with paper birds. He was even more surprised when he found the tomb Tamamo photo. Naruto was rushing down from his car and ran to the tomb to see parents Tamamo Tamamo.  
Tamamo parents were said to Naruto,

"Naruto, now we become poor. Treasure we spent on medical expenses Tamamo malignant uterine cancer. Tamamo entrust a letter to us to be given you when we see you. " Parents Tamamo submit a letter crumpled to Naruto. Naruto read the letter.

_"Naru-chan, I'm sorry. I was forced to lie to you. I malignant uterine cancer that can not be cured. I could not say it then, because if I do, I'll make you fall in a sentimental life that is full of despair that will bring life to the destruction. I know you all behavior Naru-chan, that's why I do this. I love Naruto, I will always love you ..."_

After reading the letter, cry Naruto. He had been prejudiced against Tamamo so cruel. He began to feel how heart-thinly sliced Tamamo when she taunted him, called her female cheap, cruel and heartless. Tamamo how lonely he felt alone in his pain until overtook him, how Tamamo expect its presence in times of suffering. But she prefers to think of as the female Tamamo cheap, and heartless. Tamamo have sacrificed for him so he does not fall into despair and destruction.

Naruto .. Really regret. Until finally the rain was a witness where Naruto kill himself with a sharp right tree trunk cut into the heart. Naruto crawled, walked over and hugged it tightly tomb.

''Now ... We'll meet again, Tamamo."

''When someone feel what is love?"

''He will feel a sense of fun 'high''

''However, it is not always a love that feels so happy''

''Sometimes love can turn into pain''

''Extreme pain to be felt sick''

''Love will kill you slowly''

**_The End_**

* * *

**A/N: Please give your comments about this form of reviews. Kuro Review will accept any form of you all. Good-bye and to meet again.**

**Kuro Senju-Uchiha out ..**


End file.
